


abstrak

by Carnation (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, curhat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Carnation
Summary: Angin senja meniupku pada kecipak hujan di bawah tapak kaki mungil yang memangku sepiring senyum di teras rumah biru





	abstrak

**/1/**

Pada rindu yang memburu masa lalu

Dengarlah kisah ranjang yang tergolek kelu

Bersaksi remuk redam hidupku

 

**/2/**

Sanggupkah helai kapas yang terjebak dalam tidur mendengar jerit hatiku, yang tercabik dan remuk dilindas roda baja, yang darahnya mengalir deras di balik tutup panci, saat terbayang bandul waktu menindih tubuhku?

Berharap lingkar setan ini mati, ketika beban bergunung-gunung memberati pundak, dan tujuh bentang samudera menyambut kayuh dayungku, di atas kano kayu lapuk yang diamuk ombak, seakan tak cukup aku dihantam badai yang berlomba mengoyak?

 

**/3/**

Angin senja meniupku pada kecipak hujan di bawah tapak kaki mungil yang memangku sepiring senyum di teras rumah biru

Kudengar deru motor mati di depan pintu rumah, lalu bunyi langkah kaki dan tawa riang merambat hendak melompat ke atas dahan yang senang mengangguk-angguk, dan jendela itu menyaksikan senyum ayah beranak

Aku menggapai masa lalu yang terapung di antara ada dan tiada

Keping memori itu pecah, hangus dibakar neraka realita

 

  _08/08/18_

 


End file.
